Two Tears
by Dinosaurs-are-blue
Summary: Kim ran into some people on her way home one night.It was a normal night-Nothing special.But when it was over Kim was changed...Different.What happened? Kim was abused.Will this ruin things between Jack and Kim- Maybe.Or it may just bring them together.


**Two Tears**

**Okay, it's been a few years and the Wasabi Warriors are fifteen. (Except Jack who's 16.)**

**Chapter One:**

**KIM  
><strong>

I walked home from Bobbi Wasabi's dojo. It was a cool, clear, night. My muscles were way too sore to be legal and my mind was somewhere else. I decided to take a short-cut- Though, it wasn't my usual route it took half the time from my normal walk.

I kept walking as I heard the drunken laughter behind me.

Why did they have to have a bar here, why?

I kept walking, keeping my head pointed towards the ground.

_Don't let them see me, _I begged. _Don't._

"Hey, sweetheart," A voice cooed. "Why ya walking so fast."

Screwed.

I didn't talk I just walked even faster.

"Sweetie," The man said, grabbing my shoulder and turning me to face him. "I don't like to be ignored."

The liquor in his breath wafted towards my nose and almost made me gag.

"Let go!" I said, grabbing him arm and flipping him. He growled and two other grown men grabbed me and pinned my arms behind my back. I squirmed and moved but it did no good.

"In the ally way boys," The man said, tossing his head towards the dark and abandoned ally. The boys looked at me in a sick way. I kicked louder and tried to scream but one was smart enough to clamp his hand firmly under my chin- So there was no way I could bite the hand.

"I want to go first," The one grabbing my left arm said, "Can I, Joe?"

Joe gave the left man a wicked smile that made me freeze. "We'll all get a turn boys."

**JACK**

Kim didn't show up to school for the next week.

"Where is she?" I asked Jerry as we battled hand-to-hand.

"I have no idea," Jerry said, looking around. "It seems too weird huh?"

"Yeah, hey, Rudy?" I beat Jerry quickly and walked up to my trainer. "Where's Kim?"

"Kim?" Rudy asked, looking around as if this is something new. "She's… Well, I don't know."

"She hasn't been to school in a week," I said. "She won't answer calls, and-and-"

"Dude," Rudy said, "She'll show up eventually."

"Eventually?" I repeated.

"Yeah dude," Rudy said, "Don't worry." He left me alone as I went to the changing rooms. Where is she?

**MONDAY AT SCHOOL**

I walked into school and looked right at Kim's locker. She still isn't here. Though, I saw a girl with blond hair, a gray sweatshirt and ripped black jeans hurry down the hall. Her hair was covering all her face from anyone's view.

_She must be new, _I thought to myself. I hurried to greet her. Though, I cut her right off and she ran smack into me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as the girl gathered her books still looking down. She glanced up and I gasped. "Kim?"

She looked back down and tried to shove her books into her bag. She jumped up but I beat her to it. Already having a hold on her wrist. Her eyes were the only thing I saw but I knew it was her.

"Kim?"

She looked up slowly and I stared. Her face was bruised black and blue and she looked utterly terrified.

"H-hi J-Jack," She mumbled trying to pull away. But I pulled her out of the halls as the bell rang for class and to the hidden stairwell at the back of the school. I sat her down and held her face in my hands looking at her. She was shaking-With utter terror.

"What… What happened?" I demanded as she turned her face away and fiddled with the sleeves of her arms.

"N-Nothing," She mumbled. "I-I just got into a b-bad fight."

"That's why you didn't come to school?" I demanded. "A fight?"

"No," She mumbled, "My mom wasn't h-home for the week so I-I-I just decided t-to ditch."

I knew her mom was gone. She wasn't going to be back till Tuesday of next week.

"That doesn't sound like you, Kimmy." I said. "And why are you shaking?"

"C-cold-d-d," She mumbled, bringing her knees to her chest.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her sweatshirt up to reveal even more bruises- But there were also cuts and scrapes.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, anger coursing through me. "Who?"

"It-t doesn't m-matter, Jack." She said, tears falling down her face. "N-Nothing."

She buried her face in her hands and cried. I've never seen Kim cry before in her life. And it scared me. I put an arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort her but she jumped away and pulled herself in a tighter ball- Silently crying.

**So? How'd I do? Terrible? Amazing? Wish-you-never-clicked-this-link type of thing going on? COMMENT!**


End file.
